


Aroma

by Jadesfire2808 (Jadesfire)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly the only time Rodney lets his coffee go cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Aroma'

Rodney's door opened for John, letting him into a room that smelt of fresh laundry and shampoo and just a hint of coffee.

More than a hint, actually. Looking round, John spotted the machine on top of the dresser, the pot almost empty and just a thin rim of brown steaming at the bottom. He stepped over and flicked it off, setting down the tray he'd brought from the mess hall before turning to the bed.

The promised oxygen tank loomed over Rodney as he slept, although John didn't think it was turned on. It wouldn't have been doing Rodney much good anyway, seeing as how the mask was pushed halfway up his face, pulling at his lip and squashing his cheek. Rodney was drooling just a little as he slept, and his hand moved occasionally; whether he was warding something off or tearing a strip off an underling in his sleep, John couldn't tell.

On the other side of the room, Rodney's uniform hung from his wardrobe door, looking freshly laundered, and when he leaned forwards a little, John could see a pile of wet towels on the bathroom floor. He remembered the smell from the infirmary when they'd brought Rodney in, both him and his rescuers reeking of chemicals and smoke, filling the room and catching in the back of John's throat.

As if reading his mind, Rodney started to sniff in his sleep, pawing at his face and managing to push the mask further askew. John pulled his sleeve down so that he could pick up the burning hot coffee pot, then took it into the bathroom to fill with water. Pouring it into the machine, he dug around in a cupboard until he found Rodney's secret stash of coffee. Or at least, the stash that would have been secret if Rodney had been capable of keeping it that way. It wasn't much use having a private supply of the good stuff if you couldn't resist boasting about it to everyone who came into your lab. After a few minutes, the bitter-smooth scent of fresh coffee began to fill the room, and he waited until the jug was half-full to pour a cup, taking it over and setting it down on Rodney's bedside table.

The other man slept on, stirring and grumbling a little in his sleep, but he'd stopped trying to rub his nose. His lips twitched in a lazy smile, and he started drooling again.

Shaking his head, John gently pulled the mask off Rodney's face and draped it over the oxygen tank. It'd be there when he woke up, along with the coffee. It would have gone cold by then, of course, but it was doing its job now, and that was what mattered.

Picking up the tray of food – because there was no point letting that go to waste along with the coffee – John shook his head, grinning, and left Rodney to doze.


End file.
